Prankster Girl
by k4it0u
Summary: Oh no. Another prankster in Hogwarts? Read as Lily Evans acts like a boy during her time in Hogwarts. She made friends with the Marauders too. So add it all up. It spells TROUBLE Will Hogwarts have lovers or will they all be dungbombed? BIG WRITER'S BLOCK
1. A Little Prank

Title: Prankster Girl  
  
Rating: Rated R because of bad curses and sexual problems later on.  
  
Summary: Hogwarts is going to have more trouble in their hands because Lily Evans is coming and she isn't any ordinary student. She's breaking the rules by saying she's a boy. Everyone believed it. Then she made a real wrong move that made her be in the same sleeping room as the Perfect, James Potter. Will hell rise or will love form?  
  
Author's Note: Hiya reader! I know I am a bad writer but I'm trying my best. Oh yeah, you know what to do after you finish reading. *R*E*V*I*E*W* LoL now, continue on reading!  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
The Hogwarts Express started to move slowly while many students waved at their parents excitingly except a red-haired boy.  
  
The boy was actually Lily Evans, the second daughter of Andrew and Maria Evans.  
  
Lily watched gloomy at the other's parents, remembering her parents couldn't see their daughter leave to Hogwarts because of Petunia's bad case of vomiting uncontrollably.  
  
'Okay, remember your name is Josh Evans,' Lily thought while looking for a empty room.  
  
Lily sighed a sign of relief when she found a empty room near the end of the train.  
  
'Damn those girls! I had to run my ass off mostly because of my *adorable* features!!!,' Lily growled angrily remembering her exercise.  
  
Lily soon forgot after the train started and soon after decided to play a little prank.  
  
Because many people thought she was innocent, they never blamed her for causing chaos that Lily proudly claims she has caused.  
  
Lily looked around for some unsuspecting victims until she found a perfect victim to play a prank on.  
  
Her victims were two boys who looked nothing in similar except their smirks, good look, and charms. Lily wasn't least bit surprised about the girls fawning over the boys.  
  
Lily smirked. 'Just perfect.'  
  
Slowly yet skillfully, Lily pointed her wand first to the blonde boy's hands and silently muttered a spell under her breath.  
  
Next, she muttered her spell on the other boy's feet.  
  
Lily smirked. 'They will be surprised. Very surprised.'  
  
*~*~*.*~*~*.*~*~*.*~*~*.*~*~*.*~*~*.*~*~*.*~*~*.*~*~*.*~*~*.*~*~*  
  
Lily quickly changed into her brand-new robes and waited until the Hogwarts Express stopped enough for her to hop off.  
  
Lily jumped off the train and quickly saw a man who could have been mistaken as a giant.  
  
Lily smiled. 'That man looks nice enough. Wonder why he's here.'  
  
Suddenly, the giant man's booming voice shouted out in the warm, autumn air. "New 'tudents! New 'tudents! 'C'm 'ere!" He chuckled. "I ain't 'onna eat ya'll!"  
  
Lily quickly when to the huge man and waited.  
  
The other new students were surprised that the boy didn't get hurt, slowly got near the man.  
  
"My name's Hagrid, the gamekeeper of 'Ogwarts! 'Elcome! Well, let's go on 'he boat!"  
  
The new students and I started following Hagrid until we came to the edge of the lake.  
  
There were many gasps and whoas when we saw the school.  
  
Lily couldn't describe the school for it was one word-magical.  
  
She was going to love Hogwarts a lot. 


	2. Sorting Time

Chapter 2  
  
"Black, Sirius!" yelled out a teacher who you would be able to tell she is strict by her looks.  
  
A cute boy that has midnight-black hair tied in a short ponytail walked toward the sorting hat excitedly.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Cheers were heard from the Gryffindor table as the boy skipped to an empty seat.  
  
Lily gulped. 'What if I don't get sorted into any house? Oh well, least I'll be able to see the two guys from before get embarrassed.' Lily snickered thinking about the prank from before.  
  
"Evans, Josh!"  
  
Lily quickly walked up to the stool where the sorting hat was.  
  
Lily almost got a heart attack from the sudden voice inside her head that she was very unfamiliar with.  
  
'Hm.your name is really Lily Evans I see.'  
  
'What the fuck?!?!' Lily said in her head. 'How did you know?'  
  
Lily heard a chuckle. 'I know everything because I can read your mind.'  
  
Lily groaned. 'Oh shit. Please don't tell the teacher!'  
  
'Ok. Well, let's see.tons of courage, mind of trickery, sly as a fox, smart like a wise owl.hmmm...you will be perfect for.'  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Lily happily jumped off the stool and walked toward the cheering table of Gryffindor.  
  
"Hello there Joshy!"  
  
Lily quickly turned around to see the Sirius Black.  
  
"Hi Sirius!"  
  
Sirius smiled. "So Josh, do you have any friends yet?"  
  
Lily shook her head. "None yet."  
  
Sirius patted Lily's back friendly. "Do you want to be my friend?"  
  
Lily beamed. "Thanks Sirius!"  
  
"No problem there matey," Sirius said in a sailor's voice.  
  
"Liba, Mina!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Longbottom, Frank!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Lupin, Remus!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Sirius clapped loudly when his other friend Remus sat down next to Lily. "Yeah Remus!"  
  
Lily couldn't help but notice how cute Remus was. "Hi Remus."  
  
Remus smiled a kind smile. "Hi Sirius, Josh."  
  
"Malfoy, Lucius!"  
  
Lily almost snickered loudly enough to get everyone's attention.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Remus looked at Lily. "Why did you snicker when Malfoy's name was called?"  
  
Lily quickly told both Sirius and Remus the prank.  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Potter, James!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Sirius and Remus both told James and Peter about Lily and her prank.  
  
"Yes!" James smiled. "This will be fun."  
  
Soon the Sorting Ceremony ended with Dumbledore's speech.  
  
Lily looked at her watch. "1 more minute until the prank works," Lily whispered into her friend's ear.  
  
Sirius then counted. "12.11.10.9.8.7.6.5."  
  
James snickered while counting. "4.3.2.1."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! YOU PERVERTED BASTARTD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	3. Prank Starts

Chapter 3  
  
Everyone turned around to face the Slytherin table.  
  
A girl was screaming at Lucius who looked at his hand surprisingly.  
  
Then the whole Slytherin table ran screaming to the other side as far away from a sudden smell of garbage and god-knows-what-else.  
  
Severus Snape, one of the victims of Lily's prank, started to smell from his *gigantic* foot and his body looking like Mini Me (Dr. Evil's copy).  
  
On the other side, Lucius was having problems trying not to touch the other students with his hand that has grown to the size of a hamster and mind you, it has a mind of its own.  
  
By now everyone was laughing at Lucius and Snape, who was chasing around every Slytherin.  
  
Everyone laughed harder when suddenly the whole Slytherin became chipmunks wearing pink Mohawk and a green thong with a t-shirt saying, "I am gay so kiss me."  
  
James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Lily gave each other a secret high-five.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant Josh!" Sirius laughed while casting another spell that made the Slytherin chipmunks suddenly sing the Sesame Street theme song.  
  
"Sesame Street?" Peter asked while eyeing Sirius suspiciously.  
  
"Hey! I like it!" Sirius pouted.  
  
"Who cares, this rocks!" James said while cheering on a chipmunk that was dancing to Barney.  
  
Remus and Lily laughed with the other students until the teachers regained their senses and turned the Slytherins back to their normal selves.  
  
"We are very sorry for the disruption but," said Dumbledore with more twinkle in his moon-shaped glasses, "we still must eat. Oh yes, who ever caused this problem better be careful not to get caught."  
  
Suddenly the food appeared onto the tables and everyone ate happily while talking about the prank.  
  
"That prank was so cool!"  
  
"I love this school already!"  
  
"Did you see that one Slytherin dancing to Barney?"  
  
"Did anyone take a picture?"  
  
When the feast ended, the Gryffindor Perfect took the new students to the Fat Lady saying the password *chocolate-chip cookies* while telling the usual.  
  
"Remember! Boys to the right and girls to the left! No excuses to leave bed!"  
  
The students went to their dorms leaving James, Peter, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and some other students in the common room.  
  
"You know," James said, "we need a name for ourselves and our group."  
  
"Oh! I know! I know!" Sirius said jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
"What is it?" asked Remus interestingly.  
  
"What about the Rubber Duckys?" Sirius said.  
  
"Naw, the Pranksters are better," said Peter.  
  
"What about the Devils?" asked James.  
  
"What about you Josh?" Remus asked Lily.  
  
Lily thought for a while. "Marauders? Prankster?"  
  
"I like the Marauders!" Sirius said while jumping.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Me three."  
  
"Then Marauders it is," said James while smiling.  
  
Peter yawned. "Guys, let's go to sleep now."  
  
Sirius ran to the dorm where the Marauders will be using.  
  
Remus laughed. "Lucky us, we found a perfect dorm."  
  
By the time James, Remus, and Lily were in the dorm, Sirius was sleeping with his stuffed monkey and Peter already snoring.  
  
"Good night Marauders," said Remus while tucking himself in his bed.  
  
"Good Night," James mumbled into his pillow.  
  
"Good Night friends," Lily said quietly in her bed.  
  
Everyone was asleep.  
  
Except a figure standing near Lily's bed.  
  
"Good night my Lily Flowers," the figure whispered into the sleeping Lily's ears. 


	4. Bad Sirius

Chapter 4  
  
"JOOOSSSHHHHHHHYYYYYY!!!!!! WAKEY WAKEYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!"  
  
Lily groaned and put her pillow to protect her ears from the evil siren.  
  
SPLASH!!!!!!  
  
"OH FUCKING SHITHEAD YOU DUMBASS BASTARD!!!!!!!!!" A very wet Lily jumped out of her bed and started chasing after a screaming Sirius.  
  
Suddenly, Lily chased into someone, which caused the screaming Sirius to smile a sly one before he continued down.  
  
"Sorr-"  
  
"Oh. My. God. You are soooooooooooooooooo cute!!!!!!!!!!! Awwwwww! Aren't you the most adorable boy I've seen!!! Jamie honey!! I found a cute guy!!"  
  
Lily looked at the 5th year Hufflepuff girl and her friend Jamie in horror.  
  
"Oh my God!!! You are like soooooooooo right Mickey!!! Awwwwwwww!!!!"  
  
Lily soon ended up being pinched on her cheek and messing up her short hair until the girls left after more than a hour.  
  
"SIRIUS YOU ARE GOING TO GO DOWN BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Joshie, pleas don't shot me down," Sirius suddenly popped up before me.  
  
Lily sighed. "Siri boy, I'll forgive you but on *one* condition."  
  
Sirius jumped around happily. "What's the condition matey!"  
  
Lily pretended to look innocent and then smiled evilly. "You have to play a prank on *the* potion master."  
  
Sirius stopped jumping and had the sudden look as if he had been damned to hell and back again.  
  
"W-W-W-What!?!?!?!?"  
  
Lily looked at Sirius weirdly. "Don't tell me you can't play a prank on the Potion Master!"  
  
"Joshkins, I *can* play a prank on any teacher except that you see, well, um, the potion master is actually, well, *very* evil to me."  
  
Lily laughed. "Oh come on, what did he do to you eh?"  
  
Sirius blushed. "Well.what if the Potion Master is sly as a snake and was a prankster from before?"  
  
Lily widens her eyes. "Don't tell me Professor Creech was a prankster!! Shit!! Our lives is living in fucking hell then!!!!!"  
  
Sirius grinned. "So can I-"  
  
"Nope! You still have to!"  
  
"Awwww man! Pleaasseeeeeeee?"  
  
Lily couldn't help but fall into Sirius' extreme puppy eyes, which could probably end any war going on.  
  
Sirius smiled to himself. 'He's falling for it! But Josh is pretty cut when he gets mad like-what the fuck?!?! Oh shit, am I gay?!?!? Okay.calm down.'  
  
Lily slowly motioned Sirius no.  
  
Sirius sighed. "Okay, when?"  
  
Sirius then wished he hadn't ask for the answer will *absolutely* make him bury his own grave.  
  
Lily smirked. "During dinner." 


	5. Food Fight

Chapter 5  
  
Sirius gulped and glared at the smiling Lily. 'Damn him but it was worth seeing Josh get wet like that-oh shit!!!! I'm gay?!!?!?!!?!?'  
  
Lily smiled and watched as Professor Creech eats his usual dinner, McDonald, which unfortunately the others don't get to eat.  
  
'How can he eat McDonalds!! I WANT BIG MAC!! I WANT MCFLURRY!! I WANT-'  
  
Suddenly, there was a big baboon wearing a hot pink bikini where Professor Creech was exactly 1.5 seconds ago, eating his McChicken.  
  
The big baboon looked at everyone until it saw Sirius.  
  
Sirius looked ready to throw another hex before a McFlurry hit him in the face.  
  
Bulls eye.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" one of the teacher suddenly called out.  
  
Like a forest fire, suddenly everyone was throwing food at each other including the teachers.  
  
Lily laughed at the Slytherin she hit and suddenly turned around to see James throwing a cupcake at her.  
  
James smirked and looked at her with a look saying 'Muwahaha, I've won!'  
  
Lily ducked as the cupcake went flying past her.  
  
James' smirk turned into a mock anger.  
  
Lily smiled sweetly that turned James' heart.  
  
'Damn he's good-looking like that. I wo-what the fuck did I just say?' James turned to look at Lily and was surprised she wasn't there.  
  
"Boo."  
  
James turned around and felt the crème on his face while he heard sweet laughter.  
  
During this time, Professor Creech was turned back into a human and putted something in the food before throwing it to everyone.  
  
Professor Creech laughed when the victims who got hit by the food turned into dogs with a talent of singing opera.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Everyone turned around to see Professor Dumbledore covered in food and had a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Let's call this a night and since we are probably tired of all the throwing everyone will have a day off tomorrow. Only when emergency does the teacher get to work again. Thank you."  
  
Everyone including the teachers cheered and started up to their rooms.  
  
"Yeah!!!!! No class!!!!!!"  
  
"Whaca gonna do tomorrow friend?"  
  
"Wanna go swimming?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore rocks my socks!"  
  
*****The Marauders entered the Common Room laughing and talking like the rest of the students.  
  
Sirius smiled at Lily. "Thanks J Mon for your condition."  
  
James looked at Lily like a confused puppy.  
  
"Josh told Sirius to do the prank," Remus said carelessly.  
  
"Remmy! How did you know?" Sirius asked curiously.  
  
"Well, let's say I followed the mad-as-hell captain who was trying to get Moby Dick," Remus said while putting some dung bomb in the girl's dorm.  
  
Peter yawned. "Later."  
  
Lily stayed in the Common Room alone after the boys left and slowly took out a book.  
  
*A Walk To Remember* 


	6. Dear Diary

Author's Note: Hiya readers~! I just have to give you this news about this story. See, I'm going to change the plot a little. A reason I am doing this change is because: My story sucks The plot is *very* gay So the whole story will be about Lily's life and I will make some pranks that I hope you readers will like. Thanxz~!  
  
Thank you reviewers!!! Please continue!! Luv ya!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Lily quietly got out of her bed; watching the other Marauders sleep.  
  
Lily smiled sadly and quickly took out something from the wall next to her bed.  
  
A diary.  
  
Slowly, she opened her diary and started to write; writing quickly before the others woke up.  
  
*~*~*Dear Diary, I can't believe it but it's true. My dear mother, Maria, was dead. At first, I didn't believe it. Who would believe it when your life was just starting out fine until your loved one died? Nobody but the teachers and Professor Dumbledore knows about my mother's death in Hogwarts. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter don't even know this but I hope to keep it that way. The worst thing after my mother's death is that my father has gone mad. Petunia took him to the hospital but he might never feel like himself again. Diary, make God bring back my life.  
  
~September 15; 1st year~  
  
"Josh?"  
  
Lily jumped and turned around quickly to see Sirius rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
  
"Sirius," Lily calmly said, "aren't you tired?"  
  
Sirius shook his head no.  
  
Lily sighed. "How are you going to sleep again Siri?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
Lily thought for a while and then suddenly took her wand.  
  
"Accio warm chocolate milk," Lily whispered and took hold of the floating drink.  
  
"Here baby boy, drink some."  
  
Sirius quickly drank all of the chocolate milk in a blink of an eye.  
  
Lily smiled, "Wanna be tucked into bed?"  
  
Sirius smiled and jumped into his bed.  
  
Lily slowly tucked the blanket closer to Sirius and hugged Sirius. "Good night."  
  
After tucking Sirius in, Lily crawled into her bed.  
  
Sirius watched Lily sleep and smiled. "Love you." 


	7. Ice Cream

Chapter 7  
  
James watched Lily sleep in the corner of his eyes while changing into muggle clothes.  
  
"Jamseie! Whaca gonna wear?" Sirius asked while still wearing his boxers.  
  
James then finished tying his Air Jordan shoes and smiled.  
  
Sirius whistled. "James me boy, you look like a rapper almost!"  
  
James blushed but smiled.  
  
Sirius was wearing blue jean shorts with a matching blue cap, a brand new white Rebook shoes, white t-shirt that say's 'Prankster anyone?' To anyone, Sirius might have been a rapper almost.  
  
"You look cool to Si"  
  
Sirius beamed and suddenly had an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"JOOOOSSSSSHHHHHHHHIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Lily screamed when Sirius suddenly jumped on the sleeping figure.  
  
Sirius was in the position on Lily stomach. "Wakey wakey!! Let's go outside!"  
  
Lily groaned. "Get off me S Man."  
  
Sirius grinned. "I like this position mind you Joshy-Woshy."  
  
"What the fuck? Are you going to have *fun* Sirius with Josh?" Remus came in wearing a yellow t-shirt with black jean shorts and a black-red Nike.  
  
"Remus!!!" Lily happily shouted. "Help me from Siri!!!"  
  
Remus laughed and pointed his wand at Sirius. "Wingadian leviosa."  
  
Lily jumped off the bed and hugged Remus with delight, not noticing some jealous looks from the others. "Thanks Remus!!"  
  
Remus smiled and looked up at the floating Sirius, who was pouting.  
  
"Guys, I'm gonna change in the bathroom okay?" Lily said while getting out her clothes.  
  
Sirius looked confused. "Aren't ya gonna change in here?"  
  
'Oh shit, what should I say?'  
  
Lily smiled sweetly. "I just don't want to."  
  
James, Remus, and Sirius watched as Lily quickly went in the bathroom.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Go Jay Man!!!!! You can beat Josh!!!!!"  
  
James smiled as his friends cheered for him to beat Josh in *Pump It Up*, a muggle game that you dance to the beat.  
  
Lily smiled at James. "Good luck Jamie Boy."  
  
The Marauders were in the new muggle shop in Hogmeade called *Dance 2 da Beat: Games, Computers, Etc*  
  
The funny thing is that it's like a music store.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
James groaned as Lily won again for the billionth time.  
  
Lily smiled and held her hand out. "Let's eat ice cream."  
  
Sirius almost jumped on Lily. "ICE CREAM!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, Peter dashed out of a shop and hided behind Lily.  
  
Lily looked at the shop and went inside while the others stayed away.  
The figure smiled as Lily fell to the ground unconscious from a sudden motion.  
  
"You'll be gone soon Lily Evans. You will be gone." 


	8. Memory 1

Chapter 8  
  
The nurse got out from behind the curtain where Lily was and walked up toward the Marauders.  
  
"I'm afraid she got hit on her neck very hard enough to make her sleep this long."  
  
The Marauders didn't notice the nurse say Lily as a 'she' for they were too into their friend's health.  
  
Remus suddenly runs toward Lily's bed. "Josh?!?! Josh!?!?! Are you awake?!!"  
  
Lily looked up at Remus and smiled. "Hello, who are you?"  
  
"Oh my god!!! The poor dear has lost her memory too!!!!"  
  
Sirius and Peter tried to calm the nutty-nurse while James took Lily's hand. "I am James. Your friend."  
  
Lily looked at James and touched his face. "Ja.mes."  
  
Remus looked at Lily carefully and smelt a sweet smell that only girls have naturally. 'Oh shit, Josh is a girl?'  
  
James on the other hand, felt himself blushing as Lily smiled and pointed at Sirius and Peter.  
  
"Who are they Ja.mes?"  
  
"JOSHY!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Lily screamed as Sirius pounced on her and starts to hug her hysterically.  
  
"MR. BLACK!!!!! YOU MUST NOT JUMP ON HER!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh shit," Sirius jumped off and started toward the door while being chased down by the now *very* hysterical nurse.  
  
Lily shook her head. "Who is that guy?"  
  
"His name is Sirius," Peter said while handing Lily chocolate frog. "I'm Peter."  
  
"Are you a girl Josh?" Remus asked while getting looks from the other two.  
  
"Remus, Josh can't be a g-"  
  
"What's a girl?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"A girl," Remus stated, "is a-"  
  
"Who's a girl?" Sirius dodged into the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Remus is saying Josh is a-"  
  
"Does a girl have this?" Lily got off the bed and took off her clothes in front of the guys. 


	9. Memory 2

Chapter 9  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Lily looked at the boys who had their mouth and eyes wide open.  
  
"Am I a girl?"  
  
Peter quickly regained his senses and blushed tomato red. "Y-y-y-yes.you are a girl."  
  
Lily smiled and hugged Peter. "Thank you Peter."  
  
Remus looked at James and Sirius who were practically drooling over her like hungry dogs.  
  
Remus smirked and quickly got the bed sheets from the bed and covered Lily.  
  
"AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! Remmy!!!!!!!!! How could you?!?!!?"  
  
"Shut up Siri boy, you know if Josh, I mean, the *girl* found out you saw her naked."  
  
Sirius blushed but smiled his adorable smile. "I'm not the only one who's gonna get sended to the Perv-School," looking at James, Remus, and Peter.  
  
Lily waved her hand in front of James' face. "James? James?"  
  
James snapped out of his *ahem* thoughts and smiled smugly at Lily. "So you're a girl eh?"  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"What's your name?" Sirius asked. 'Damn she's fucking cute as hell. Too bad that the whole male population will probably do anything for her. God, I mean, we are still in 1st year! But she does have nice bo-'  
  
"I don't know but I wrote it in my diary I think."  
  
Peter took Lily's hand. "Tell us where you up them."  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sirius grabbed Lily's hand. "Let me carry you up okay?"  
  
Lily smiled. "Thanks Sirius."  
  
Sirius lowered himself so Lily could go on his back. 'Damn she's light!'  
  
James watched Sirius and Lily go flying up to the Gryffindor Tower. 'Man, why does Sirius get the good girls? It's fucking not fair!'  
  
"James?"  
  
"Opps, will go soon Peter."  
  
Peter nodded and quickly ran after Remus.  
  
James sighed. 'I wonder if she likes someone." 


	10. Real Angel

Chapter 10  
  
Lily opened her diary and showed it to the boys.  
  
"Lily," Peter said while looking at Lily.  
  
Lily nodded her head.  
  
"Why," Remus asked, "did you pretend to act like a boy?"  
  
Sirius and James saw pain flicker in her emerald green eyes.  
  
Lily smiled weakly. "I don't remember why."  
  
Peter quietly went under his bed and came out a few minutes later with a bottle.  
  
"I bought a memory potion before I came just in case," Peter said while smiling smugly.  
  
"Don't you think it will be harsh to Lily?" Sirius suddenly piped up worriedly, remembering her pained look.  
  
"I second that with Sirius," James added, watching Lily.  
  
"Don't you want to know," Peter mumbled, "why Lily is pretending?"  
  
Remus looked at Lily. "Lily, is it okay?"  
  
Lily smiled brightly. "Okay."  
  
James and Sirius mumbled under their breaths while Peter handed Lily the bottle.  
  
"Drink this Lily," Peter calmly said.  
  
Lily nodded, slowly taking the bottle from Peter's hand.  
  
Lily put the rim of the bottle to her lips and drank slowly.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter waited.  
  
Few minutes later, Lily suddenly started to glow brightly.  
  
The boys winced and widen their eyes when Lily started to flow down the tears her had kept so long in her heart.  
  
"L-L-Lily?" Peter stuttered.  
  
Lily, or an angel to the other three, looked at Peter with her glistering eyes and smiled.  
  
"Hello, my name is Lillian Marie Evans, daughter of Sir Andrew of Evans and his wife, Maria Elizabeth."  
  
Remus looked carefully at the glowing figure and gasped.  
  
"Holy shithead, our friend is a angel."  
  
The three looked at Remus and turned to look at Lily.  
  
"My god."  
  
"Holy."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Lily," James said while eying her beauty, "tell us your reasons and your life from the past."  
  
Lily stiffened and held her tears back.  
  
"It's time to tell my life."  
  
Suddenly, everything blackened out. 


	11. Past & Future

Chapter 11  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"James? Jamesie? Jamey wamey?"  
  
James woke up to find Sirius, Remus, and Peter looking just as confused as he is.  
  
"Where are we? Where is Lily?" James asked worriedly.  
  
"Actually," Peter said, "we were going to ask you that."  
  
"LILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a person's voice suddenly yelled as the darkness turned into a warm summer day.  
  
A little girl with flowing, red long hair jumped from behind the fence, laughing while another girl, pretty girl, blushed while a guy was floating in the air.  
  
"Is that Lily?" Sirius asked, watching the little girl with pure joy. "Wow, she's good at playing pranks on others!!"  
  
"Um guys," Remus nervously looked at Lily running into the forest, "I think we should follow her."  
  
"Right-o!" Peter ran toward the forest, wanting to know what will happen next.  
  
Sirius looked at the running Peter weirdly. "Does he like her or something?"  
  
'He better not,' James thought while following the others to the forest.  
  
******************** Sheesh, Lily is so fast man.  
  
James, Remus, and I walked like forever until we went to a clearing.  
  
Damn it's beautiful.  
  
The clearing was a crystal blue lake, shining from the sun like pure jewels of the gods and goddesses.  
  
"Whoa." James and Remus muttered while staring wide-eyed at the lake.  
  
Suddenly, we heard a sweet laugh, so sweet that people will forget everything except the feeling of joy in your heart.  
  
I feel in love with this laugh.  
  
We looked for the laugh and found Lily who was a teenager, more beautiful than any goddesses in the world.  
  
Peter appeared next to her, older than before.  
  
"Whoa, I'm a teenager there!" Peter answered excitedly.  
  
"What the," James said, looking confused. "Peter, that's not you?"  
  
"Duh."  
  
The older Lily laughed as the older Peter told her a joke or something but it sure made any guy jealous like fucking hell.  
  
"Yo Lils!!"  
  
The older Lily turned around to see an older version of James, Remus, and me walking up to her.  
  
She smiled brightly. "Hey guys."  
  
Suddenly, darkness appeared and you can hear screaming of pain, hurt, misery, and so many of screams that will break down the whole world.  
  
"MOM!!!!!!!!!! DON'T!!!!!!!!!! DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PETUNIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hell rises against you angel of light," a voice of pure hate was heard.  
  
"Mom.dad.Petunia.James.Remus.Peter.Sirius.Harry," a girls voice was heard before everything blacked out. 


	12. Happiness & Joy

Chapter 12  
  
"POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!! EVANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PETTIGREW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LUPIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL GET YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was heard everywhere from Snape who had a pretty nice haircut with some *scary* curves.  
  
By now the whole school knew Josh was actually Lily but they didn't care.  
  
Lily laughed with a twinkle in her eyes of green forestry.  
  
"That was great!!!!!!!" Sirius yelled when they go to the boy's dorm.  
  
"That was a good idea in your head of yours James!!!!" Remus said.  
  
"I can be serious too with thinking," James mocked anger.  
  
"James," Peter looked at Sirius. "You aren't Sirius, your Prongs."  
  
"Oh yeah!!! Did the potion finish yet?" Lily whined. "I want to be animigus!!!"  
  
"Awwww, lil lilykins is whining," James teased before ducking under his bed to not get attacked by flying pillows.  
  
"Awwwww, our lil Jamsie boy is hiding under his bed," Lily smiled slyly.  
  
"Guys...." Remus smiled and threw his pillow at Sirius.  
  
Bull's eye! Hit Sirius right in his ass!  
  
"PILLOW FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Peter yelled and ducked the hail of pillows.  
  
James watched Lily laugh and couldn't help but remember how beautiful she looked.  
  
'Man, I think I love her," James thought before getting rained with flying pillows.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
The Final Year of Hogwarts for the Marauders and Lily  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Lily sighed and fixed her Prefect Badge again while waiting for the Hogwarts Express to appear.  
  
Lily has matured a lot during the summer for her short hair had grown until mid-way to her waist. Since she had practiced swimming, her slim figure became the body of a model, catching many attentions of males who constantly asked her out.  
  
Suddenly, Lily felt a hand cover her eyes.  
  
"Guess who Lilykins?"  
  
Lily smiled. "Let's see...is it Sirius?"  
  
Sirius took his hands away from her face and pouted playfully. "How did you know?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Where are the others though Sirius?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "I think that James is probably with his girls."  
  
Lily laughed. "What happened to your girls eh Sirius?"  
  
"I fell for a girl so I don't want her to think badly of me," Sirius said while looking at Lily.  
  
Lily laughed. "Whoa Sirius, I hope she likes you."  
  
"I know." 


	13. Hamster Prank

Chapter 13  
  
"Will James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans please come to my office after the feast please," Professor Albus Dumbledore said with the twinkle in his wise blue eyes.  
  
The Marauders all stood up, grinning like Christmas came early much to the distaste of the red and yellow colored hamster angrily singing *The Hamster Dance*.  
  
"Thank you, thank you," Sirius said, bowing down and almost topping headfirst into the floor before Remus caught him.  
  
"Watch out Padfoot," Remus said with a hit of amusement in his voice.  
  
Sirius pouted and quickly grinned evilly.  
  
During this time, everyone were either clapping, eating, talking, screaming, laughing, or in the angry hamsters way, singing angrily and jumping up in down to the amusement of everyone.  
  
"Hey Lily," James whispered in Lily's ear. "That was brilliant to hex the Slytherin's food that make them into *Gryffindor* colored hamster with the addition of the singing."  
  
Lily beamed at James, not noticing that his heart was rushing very quickly a mile.  
  
"Yo everyone!! Don't forget to applause for our lil mini Lilykins who is the criminal mastermind behind our prank!!!!!" Sirius shouted, making everyone except the hamsters and some teachers cheer loudly.  
  
"MR. BLACK!!" Professor McGonagall yelled over the noise, twitching a smile.  
  
Sirius pouted and sat down crossing his arm.  
  
Now everyone calmed down and to the disappointment of the other students, the Slytherins were turned back into regular humans and sending dangerous glares to the Marauders.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"Now Mr. Potter, Black, Pettigrew, Lupin, and Miss Evans," Dumbledore said with the look of both seriousness and happiness. "You will not lose any points or detention today but you will be careful when you play a prank on the Slytherins."  
  
"Yes Professor," the Marauders said innocently, crossing their fingers behind their back.  
  
"Now you may go back and Miss Evans, do you still wish to sleep in the boy's dorm?" Dumbledore smiled kindly.  
  
"Hell yeah, I mean," Lily stuttered.  
  
"Okay, you may leave now," Dumbledore said and shooed away the Marauders.  
  
"Hey Lily," Remus said after they almost reached the Gryffindor Tower. "Do you like anyone?"  
  
James and Sirius both perked up on this and looked at the blushing Lily.  
  
"O0O0O0O, our lil Lilykins like a guy?" Sirius said slyly with a teasing look.  
  
"Yeah," Lily said calmly.  
  
"Who?" The boys chorused.  
  
"I like....."  
  
Before she finished, Lily ran up to the dorm leaving the stunned boys outside.  
  
"Okay....." Peter said.  
  
"Oh well, let's sleep," Remus yawned.  
  
"G'nighty Moony Loony, Prongsy Wrongs, and Wormy Tail," Sirius said and bounced up to the their dorm.  
  
"Idiot," Peter said chuckling a little. 


	14. Amos Diggory

Chapter 14  
  
'Lily.'  
  
Lily woke up quickly and sighed when nobody in the dorm was awake.  
  
'Lily.'  
  
"Who are you?" Lily whispered, looking around the room to see if anyone was playing a prank on her.  
  
'Lily......'  
  
"Stop," Lily tried to block out the voice with her ears desperately.  
  
'Shi ne......hana'  
  
"STOP!!!!!!!!" Lily screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks, waking up the others in the dorm.  
  
"LILYKINS!! CALM DOWN!" Sirius, still sleepily looking, jumped out of his bed and raced toward Lily before James hugged her tightly close to him.  
  
"Are you okay Lily?" Remus smothered his sweet, soft voice into Lily's ear, not able to get James away from her.  
  
Lily weakly nodded, clinging tightly to James with fear visible to anyone.  
  
"Lily," Sirius brushed Lily's hair away from her teary face with a serious look of worry on his face. "Lily, we will always be with you and we all love you."  
  
"Yeah Lily," Peter said and patted her hand lightly with kindness. "We all love you and care for you."  
  
Lily looked up from James's wet pajama shirt and smiled weakly to the boys. "Thank you."  
  
Remus, Peter, and Sirius all stood up and bowed down with smiles on their face.  
  
"Anything for my lil Lilykins," Sirius said and kissed Lily's hand.  
  
James held Lily tighter and kissed her head lightly. "We all love you Lily."  
  
Lily laughed and jumped off the bed, making James fall flat on his face on the bed.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower," Lily said and pulled out some clothes. "You guys better get changed."  
  
"OKIE DOKIE PRANKSTER GIRL!!!" the boys yelled, making Lily roll her eyes, trying to hide the smile from her face.  
  
The boys soon quickly changed while the shower ran on, making two boys think something perverted.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Lily, will you go out with me?" Amos Diggory asked with his arms full of presents, making some students try to steal some presents.  
  
Lily sighed. "Amos, I don't want to go out with you and doesn't Mina Chang want to go out with you?"  
  
Amos looked heartbroken and immediately Lily felt guilty. "Okay Lily, I will leave you alone."  
  
"Wait Amos," Lily rushed to Amos and held his hand. "I will go out with you."  
  
Lily felt relieved as Amos perked up and screamed as he suddenly twirled her around.  
  
"Thank you Lily," Amos said, smiling like he was the luckiest guy in the whole world.  
  
"Yo Lils!! Let's go eat lunch!!" The Marauders came suddenly into view and silence came between the Marauders and Amos as they saw each other.  
  
"Oh hey," Lily said, blushing a little. "This is Amos Diggory, my boyfriend."  
  
She could have just made the bomb go off because Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius glared dangerously at Amos with fire in their eyes, warning him of all the dangers he will face if he does anything to Lily.  
  
"Guys! Let's just go to lunch," Lily quickly grabbed Amos's hand and motioned the others to go eat too.  
  
Growls were heard from the Marauders as they quietly followed behind, making sure of every move Amos does is not touch her badly.  
  
But from two of the Marauders, they felt heartbroken too. 'Why did Lily go with Amos and not me?' 


	15. Date & Breakup

Chapter 15  
  
"So Lils, how was your date with Amos?" Remus asked on a warm, Friday night on the month of May. "I'm interested because you look as if you are in cloud 9."  
  
Lily blushed as she jumped on her bed with her short pajamas on. "It was great....I mean, he took me to this Italian restaurant and order these delicious food...then he kissed me..."  
  
"Where did he kiss you?" Peter asked, grinning like a cat that ate a fat canary.  
  
"He was going to kiss me on the lips but I turned my head just in time to make him kiss my cheek," Lily winked and yawned.  
  
"So Li-Li, what's going to happen with you and...Diggory?" Sirius asked curiously, wearing his pajama pants.  
  
"I'm not sure but he is sweet....oh yeah, he even got me a box full of chocolate frogs!! That was the best!!" Lily giggled and went under her covers.  
  
Peter yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I'm out, good night Marauders."  
  
"Good night Remmy, Pete, Jamesie, and Lils," Sirius said loudly, panting a kiss on Lily's cheek.  
  
"Night James, Sirius, Lily, and Peter," Remus whispered with his eyes closed.  
  
The light turned off leaving many asleep except James.  
  
"Good night Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, and Lily.." James whispered and quickly got up from his bed after making sure everyone was asleep.  
  
He looked down at Lily's sleeping form and got a pang of pain right in the heart when he saw her smile angelically in her sleep.  
  
Quickly, James kissed Lily on the lips and couldn't help feel the electricity go off throughout his body like the speed of light.  
  
"Whoa...." James smiled and got into his bed dreaming of Lily just like the other Marauder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lily, do you love me?" Amos asked on a sunny day on the final day of May.  
  
Lily looked up at Amos and kissed him. "Amos, you don't love me. You like Mina Chang, not me."  
  
Amos looked at Lily with pain clear in his crystal blue eyes. "Are we over?"  
  
Lily sighed. "Just go with Mina Chang. Love her."  
  
Amos picked Lily's chin up and kissed her, trying to kiss away her pain inside her heart filled with her sweet tears.  
  
"Bye," Amos whispered and quietly walked out of her heart, leaving only her physical self into pieces.  
  
"Fuck you Amos," Lily whispered into the wind. "I fell for you then you fell for her."  
  
"HEY LILS!!!!!!!!" Sirius' voice suddenly cut off the silence surrounding her.  
  
"Shut up Padfoot, God damnit!" James's voice rang out a few milliseconds later.  
  
'Oh god,' Lily thought and quickly checked her face to make sure there was no tears on her face.  
  
"Lily, Sirius ate all of your chocolate frogs," Peter stated, rolling his eyes. "Now he's hyper like hell."  
  
"FOOD GLORIOUS FOOD!!!!!! DAAA DADADA DA DAAA!!!!! I SCREAM, YOU SCREAM, WE SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM!!!!!!" Sirius yelled, running around being chased by James and Remus who was holding up tapes to cover his mouth shut.  
  
"Shit," Lily muttered. "This is fucking hell already."  
  
"I know," Peter added, crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh yeah, Lilykins, let's go to Hogsmeade to get more supplies," Remus said, a little sweaty looking.  
  
"Yo Lily Flowers, we even pranked Ferret Boy, Grease ball, and the others while you were outside," James came back with Sirius being dragged by.  
  
"That's why you see poka-dotted neon green teddy bears with a Ricky Martin song *Shake Your Bon Bon*," Peter chuckled.  
  
Lily giggled and held her stomach. "Let's go to Hogsmeade now."  
  
"Okie dokie," the guys said minus Sirius who unfortunately had a tape on his mouth.  
  
'What good friends,' Lily thought as they all entered the school.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Author's Note: hey people! Hehe I know this is a little modern but I can't help it! LoL hope you enjoyed it! 


	16. Gone Might Not Continue

Chapter 16  
  
Sirius looked throughout the bedroom to see that everyone was asleep and slowly walked toward Lily's bed.  
  
"Love you," he whispered as he kissed her lightly.  
  
"Sirius, what the fuck are you doing?" James' voice suddenly appeared behind Sirius, making him turn around to face his friend.  
  
"James, I like her okay," Sirius sighed and sat down on the floor.  
  
"Well, I like her too," James glared angrily at Sirius. "I want you to fucking give Lily up because you will use her to only fuck her virginity before anyone else."  
  
Sirius looked calmly at James. "Why, was I the only player in this school? I think I remember you with another girl when you were going out with Vanessa, a innocent girl who loved you."  
  
"You know what, let's dual to see who gets Lily," James spitted out dangerously.  
  
"Outside," Sirius sneered.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
Lily woke up, sweat pouring down her face in pure worry and she couldn't help but notice something different in the dorm.  
  
"James? Sirius? Remus? Peter?" Her whispers echoed throughout the room, the silence surrounding her like a blanket.  
  
Suddenly Lily heard a sound of a hiss and when she turned around, she saw red eyes before binding into the darkness.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
James and Sirius both glared at each other as they stood outside, not feeling any of the cold that attacked them mercilessly.  
  
"I'll win," James whispered as he pointed his wand to his longtime best friend, his eyes flashing dangerously from behind his glasses.  
  
"Too early to celebrate dear," Sirius mockingly whispered, smirking boyishly with his wand sparkling magic.  
  
"Shut up Padfoot," James angrily casted the leg lock curse, along with a bucketful of honey, onto Sirius.  
  
"YOU!!!!!!" Sirius's voice screamed out covered in honey.  
  
James laughed, not noticing Sirius charming his wand into a fly.  
  
Sirius smirked, seeing the fly zoom towards the clouds quickly.  
  
Suddenly, the air around them turned unusually cold as laughter surrounded them.  
  
"Mudblood is with me," the voice whispered, sending chills down both of the boy's back. "She will bear a child of darkness......"  
  
The voice faded away, leaving the boys panting in horror.  
  
Sirius and James quickly fixed each other up quickly, worried with fear, their minds on Lily.  
  
AN: eh....too much hw T.T 


	17. short chap

Chapter 17  
  
Lily screamd loudly, her wrists bleeding from the sharp metal chains that digged into her skin every time she moves it in the slightest way.  
  
'I have to escape from this!!! Where's James, Sirius, Remus, or even Peter?!!?!?'  
  
Her mind raced quickly, her eyes straining to see if there was any way out.  
  
The room she was trapped in was the most gruesome room in the whole history of fashion. Every single inche of the wall was covered in something that seemed that no one will ever find out what it is. The only siign of life was probably her and the fresh molds that grew in the corners.  
  
"Boo."  
  
Gasping from shock, Lily quickly turned around, only to feel a slight pain on her shoulder before everything blacked out.  
  
"Sleep tight my love," the figure kissed the knocked out Lily, chuckling as he stroke her feminine curves; feeling aroused.  
  
Petting the front, he smirked darkly, looking with pure lust at the sleeping female before him. "Don't worry, you will get your share of the prize...." 


End file.
